Jacob Jeffords
|kanji=ジェーコブ ジェフォードス |romaji=''Jeekobu Jefoodosu'' |alias= |Ifu Gyōshō}} |epithet= |birthday=August 16th |age=17 |gender=Male |height=6'3" |weight= |hair=Obsidian Black |eye=Stormy Gray |bloodtype=AB+ |quirk=F.E.A.R. |status=Alive |family=Julia Jeffords (Elder Sister) |occupation=Senior High School Student Third Seat of Elite Ten |affiliation=T.S.J High School |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut=The Chronicles of D and J: Paint Run |voice= }} is a Senior at T.S.J High School, utilizing his -type Quirk known as F.E.A.R.. A member in various extracurricular activities, including the third seat of the Elite Ten, Jacob has adopted the Hero Name of |Ifu Gyōshō}}. Appearance JacobApp1.png|Jacob's normal appearance. HeroSuit.png|Jacob wrapped in his Hero Suit. Personality & Traits Despite Jacob’s intimidating appearance, he is a rather friendly individual. He breaks past the stereotype of being the unapproachable senior, instead gladly helping his underclassmen. Due to how troublesome of child he had been in his freshman year, he is able to inform the newcomers of which teachers to be weary of, and how to get onto their good sides. In addition, due to his large influence on the school by watching over the entirety of the schools extracurriculars, he is well known by the other students at T.S.J. He helps to guide these clubs into becoming more efficient, granting them friendly challenges to accomplish for a prize. Stemming off from this, Jacob often organizes inter-club activities and competitions that takes place on weekends. He does this to build a stronger camaraderie with the underclassmen, and for the underclassmen to acquire a greater camaraderie amongst one another. Of course, Jacob is a determined individual. Ever since the death of his elder sister, Jacob changed his ways to better be able to protect others, making it his goal to ensure that those at the school are better guided to become stronger. The boy does not yearn to be the strongest, he instead yearns to become strong enough to protect the strongest. All so that the world always has a beacon of hope, so that it never loses its Symbol of Peace. Jacob’s determination to get things done is fairly obvious, willing to do almost anything to have his goals come true. He has been shown to be rather stubborn at times, but will change his opinion if it would better serve the final goal. And in battle, he is not one to give up easily. His determination to prove himself as a great Hero candidate is almost painful, as is his willpower; something described as indomitable. As would be suggested by his choice of hero name, Fearmonger, Jacob can be a rather intimidating individual, much to the initial expectation of others. His friendly and extroverted traits clash against the intimidation he can possess, which he appears to seemingly turn on and off again. Stemming from his willpower, Jacob has shown himself to rarely exude a malefic aura of his intimidation alone, often enough to cause others to temporarily stop in their tracks. However, Jacob has only shown this anger in extreme situations. His intimidation is sometimes used while he oversees club activities in order to get the members back on track instead of simply dilly-dallying. And once Jacob acts as Fearmonger, he rids himself of that friendly exterior he shows, adopting his more aggressive and intimidating traits instead. This is done in order to obviously intimidate those that he faces, and if he is fighting alongside others it grants his teammates a strange sense of severity towards the situation, even if the problem itself is not truly that severe. Relationships History Quirk and Abilities Quirk |Ifu|lit. "Dread"}} is the shorthand name for Jacob's Quirk, with the full name being Fifty Epinephrine Appendages Realized. As the name suggests, this Quirk allows for Jacob to create up to fifty shadowy miasma-like tendrils from his body created from highly volatile doses of Epinephrine, realizing them into reality. The primary usage of this Quirk is to overload anothers sensory nerves to make them feel overwhelming amounts of fear. This leads to the targets being unable to move, due to the high pressure of fear. However, Jacob often surrounds himself in these tendrils in order to make himself feel the effects of the raw adrenaline; making it so it simply constantly gives him the physical boosts "fight" from a fight or flight response. Not only that, these tendrils do have solid mass, making it so that Jacob can use them as ways to restrain targets, as well as swing around. However, no Quirk is without its downside. Jacob has to follow a very specific diet in order to maintain the condition and quantity of Epinephrine within himself. He is often unable to enjoy meals with his friends, having to instead eat out his pre-planned meals. In addition, Jacob has indeed built up a resistance to feeling the fear from his Quirk, but staying encased within his armour of Epinephrine can lead to him feeling the same effects as another, immobilizing himself, making his Quirk a double-edged blade. Even then, utilizing too much of the Epinephrine in one singular point can lead to muscle strains, tears, and multiple fractures in his skeletal system. When adorning his Hero Suit via enveloping himself in his Quirk, Jacob can choose how many of the appendages are actually coursing through him, giving him the volatile doses of Epinephrine. He follows a certain naming scheme in order to better organize it for himself. He has four "configurations" when it comes to his combat; |Hiratai Bunsan}}, |Seme Keijō|lit. "Attack Mode"}}, |Keibi Keijō|lit. "Defense Mode"}}, and |Ekiuma|lit. "War Horse}}. The Even Distribution allows for him to power up his entire body evenly via a certain amount of tendrils. His "base form" is Even Distribution: 10, letting ten of his tendrils course through him and grant him the volatile doses of Epinephrine within those 10 appendages. Despite it not seeming like much, it allows for him to cover a distance of 100m within eight seconds flat, and enough strength to punch through solid concrete as if it were glass. He states it is currently unsafe to go above Even Distribution: 21. The Lance configuration puts a specific amount of tendrils into one blow. If Jacob is to use this configuration, he will usually utilize Lance: 7. This pushes all seven tendrils to focus their volatile doses of Epinephrine to flow through only one of Jacob's arms. Due to not having it all forced into one singular limb, this results in the Lance configuration being able to plow through steel with ease, all of the Epinephrine allowing him to do so. Jacob, however, has stated that it is highly risky for him to go above Lance: 12, which has the strength to break diamond. Thirdly, the Shield Configuration is essentially a defensive form. When Jacob utilizes this configuration, he defaults to Shield: 7, which is able to take the force of a steel-shattering blow with ease. This configuration is active when Jacob has the Epinephrine focus on certain parts of his body, such as his chest. He will then proceed to take incoming blows in that area of his body. However, forcing himself to concentrate that much volatile doses of Epinephrine in one spot leads to immense physical strain, and he does not go above Shield: 12 unless absolutely necessary. Last but not least, the Stallion configuration is a speed-based one. When utilizing this configuration, Jacob defaults to Stallion: 11, which allows him to run up the side of buildings at a rapid rate, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. In order to utilize this configuration, Jacob sends the Epinephrine to his legs which allows them to kick off the ground with more strength; granting the speed of the Stallion configuration. Jacob has dictated that using above Stallion: 20 is dangerous, as it could lead to muscle deterioration within his legs. Jacob is only able to have one of these four configurations active at any given time. If the student wishes to switch configurations, there is a five second period required to do so. This is because shifting the Epinephrine any faster would result in great physiological damage, and so Jacob follows this guideline that he discovered through trial and error. Moves * |Kurokuma}}: * |Bunrui}}: ** |Bunrui: Kamiyari|lit. "Detachment: God Spear"}}: *** |Bunrui: Hana}}: *** |Bunrui: Sehana}}: ** |Bunrui: Ekitate|lit. "Detachment: War Shield"}}: ** |Bunrui: Bunshin}}: * |Ganma}}: Physical Abilities Martial Arts |Meganehebi Ken|lit. Cobra Fist}} is a form of martial arts devised by Kiba, later taught to Jacob, taking inspiration from and . Due to this rather unorthodox combination of two distinctly different martial arts, it somehow resulted in a rather effective and brutal form of combat. Two main maneuvers became the method of movement for the Cobra Kai. These two maneuvers were slithering and biting. Slithering is essentially the defensive aspect of Cobra Kai. Sharp and concise mobility is what makes up the slithering aspect. Sharp jerks of the body in a different direction can be mistaken as an attempt to move closer to the target. However, it will be performed to avoid attacks, disguising itself as an attempt to attack. Before an individual can be able to fully utilize the biting aspect of Cobra Kai, they must have a solid foundation for the slithering mechanics. The next aspect of biting can be split into three more sections, each focusing on certain limbs. The knees, the fist, and the elbows. The knees are used for both offence and defence, to block incoming kicks, and to either attack an individual in the gut and/or their jaw. When there are kicks aimed towards the lower half of the body, and even to a certain degree above the waist, Jacob is able to raise his knee up to intercept, parry, and/or straight up block the kick. Eventually, Jacob was able to go straight into an attack after blocking with his knee, jumping and kicking with his other leg while bringing his raised leg back to the ground. However, when talking about the offensive capabilities of utilizing the knee to ‘bite’, it is much more brutal. Cobra Kai, being considered as one of, if not the most brutal form of martial arts, the knee is how it most commonly attacks. With a knee to the gut, the wind is often knocked out of the opponent, leaving the opponent breathless. From their hunched position, Jacob often goes to slam his knee into their jaw. This often breaks it, or at the very least dislocates it. The second facet of the biting aspect of Cobra Kai is the utilization of elbows. However, this focuses in one aspect of the Cobra; it’s skin. Cobra’s have naturally thick and spectacled skin, and can use it to blend in and hide. Keeping that aspect in mind, the utilization of elbows is only used occasionally, in certain situations. Jacob, as a heavily skilled practitioner, being taught directly by the creator of Cobra Kai, is often able to use it. When an opponent blinks, that is when the ideal moment to strike is. Of course, it is usually impossible to perform a major barrage of attacks in such a short timespan. As such, Jacob goes for a quick attack. Bringing his elbow up in one fluid motion towards the tip of the opponents jaw. Their head is forced upwards, and a sudden movement more than often gives the opponent a form of whiplash. Equipment Stats Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:T.S.J Students Category:Seniors Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Elite Ten Category:Elite Ten members